Josef (Final Fantasy II)
Summary Josef is a playable character in Final Fantasy II and one of the primary protagonists of Soul of Rebirth. He was once a soldier of Palamecia, before he escaped and moved to the snowy town of Salamand. He becomes and ally to the party when the rescue to slaves from Semitt Falls. He also helps the party retrieve the Goddess Bell in Snow Cave, but loses his life to a boulder plotted by General Borghen. He then joins the afterlife where he meets Minwu and Scott; joining forces with them in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Josef Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the targets to the void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought and defeated the Heaven form of Emperor Mateus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the party against Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (stopped a boulder this big) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Can harm Heaven Emperor Mateus with his bare hands) Durability: Moon level (Can survive a direct hit from the Emperor's Starfall XVI, which is stronger than the Starfall X done by the Hell avatar) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range with staves/swords/spears/axes/etc, tens of meters with long bow, likely tens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Can use various swords, knives, lances, and axes, but prefers to fight with his bare hands Intelligence: Gifted. Is stated to have a great wealth in knowledge and was able to help out Firion and his allies a great deal. He is also an excellent hand to hand combat fighter. Weaknesses: None notable Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess. Thus, it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Josef has at his disposal at the start of a match. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Josef casts fire on the target. *'Blizzard:' Josef casts ice on the target. *'Thunder:' Josef casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Josef poisons his target. *'Drain:' Josef saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Same as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Josef puts his target to sleep. *'Stun:' Josef paralyzes his target. *'Stop:' Josef freezes his target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Josef's target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Josef casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Josef debuffs his target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Josef turns his target into a toad. *'Break:' Josef petrifies his target. *'Death:' Josef casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Josef banishes his target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Josef enrages his target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Josef speeds time around him, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Josef makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Josef heals his target. *'Life:' Josef revives his target. *'Esuna:' Josef cures any status ailments on his target. *'Barrier:' Josef casts a spell on himself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Josef increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Josef increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Josef increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Josef removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Josef shrinks his target *'Silence:' Josef makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Josef inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Josef slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Josef swaps his health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Josef makes his opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Josef casts holy magic on the target. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Josef can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but he cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Josef casts the ultimate white magic, bringing his enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all his magic power. *'Destroy:' Josef casts the ultimate black magic, bringing his enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and himself, at the cost of all his magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Brawlers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5